Se necesitan
by SombraPosion
Summary: Ambos son muy diferentes, pero el amor entre ellos es más fuerte que cualquier inconveniente. Una historia basada a partir del capítulo 15 de uno de mis doramas favoritas Playful Kiss
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es la primera vez que escribo de algo que no se trata sobre Harry Potter y espero hacerlo bien. Esta historia se trata a partir del capítulo 15 de Play Full Kiss, así que no tomen en cuenta el último capítulo por favor. Si les gusta, espero poder recibir un review de ustedes, y si no, pues también déjenme un review.**

**Bye!**

_-hasta que no obtengas una vacante en la universidad, no oficializaré los documentos del matrimonio- dijo Baek Seung Jo de forma seca como siempre._

_Su madre y Oh Ha Ni lo miraon sorprendidas, pero su ahora esposa lo estaba aún más, ella le había contado a su esposo que era posible que no existiese una vacante para ella en la escuela de enfermería hasta quizás unos años más adelante y si él ponía eso como excusa, pasarían unos años para oficializar su matrimonio._

_-¡Baek Seung Yo, no puedes hacer eso!- dijo su madre exaltada- ¡Oh Ha Ni no se merece que siempre la trates así!-_

_-no la estoy tratando mal madre, es solo que no me parece que ella se dedique a vivir de nosotros-_

Aún mantenía vivo el altercado que había tenido con su ahora esposo no oficializado en su memoria. Esperaba una respuesta de la escuela de enfermería, pero nada, ya había pasado una semana desde entonces y nada. Así que Oh Ha Ni decidió pasar más tiempo en la universidad de Parang para desestrezarse y liberarse de las molestias de Eun Jo, que siempre la fastidiaba en todo momento por solo estar en su casa sin hacer nada, ese pequeño era casi tan molesto como su hermano mayor.

Caminó cansada hacia la biblioteca para ponerse a estudiar un poco, cogió un libro al azar y lo abrió desganadamente, ella no quería estar allí, quería quedarse en casa, estar echada en su cama o aprender a cocinar, lo que sea que hiciese una buena esposa ya que ella no había tenido una madre que la educara correctamente para eso.

-disculpa- una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Es que los demás asientos están ocupados-

Oh Ha Ni levantó la cabeza y vio al joven que se dirigía a ella.

Él era blanco, muy blanco como la nieve, ojos pardos y brillantes, alto, casi tanto como Boon Joon Gu, cabello rubio lacio y con una sonrisa que solo podía comparársele con la de Baek Seung Jo.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aún no se había percatado de lo lindo que era ese joven, ni lo haría hasta mucho después.

-gracias- movió la silla y se sentó en ella, colocó sus libros sobre la mesa y miró a Oh Ha Ni que lo seguía viendo con desfachatez.

-que mal educado que soy- dijo él reprendiéndose- mi nombre es Gu Kin Bun, y ¿tú eres?-

-ah, hola, soy Oh Ha Ni, pero puedes decirme Ha Ni Ah, así me conocen mis amigos- dijo ella haciendo la sonrisa más linda que pudo, a pesar de estar muy triste.

-bueno, entonces puedes llamarme Kin Bun, pero, ¿puedo decirte algo Ha Ni Ah?- pregunto él en voz baja ya que la encargada de la biblioteca pasaba cerca de donde estaban sentados.

-dime-

-no deberías sonreír si estás triste, no muestres algo que no eres nunca, siempre trata de mostrarte como eres, no como quieres que otros te vean- dijo él lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Por qué me…- dijo ella interrumpiéndose a sí misma- ¿tan notoria soy?- preguntó cansinamente.

Él asintió y continuó

-no me molestaría verte como realmente estás…es más, tú te sentirías más tranquila si no tuvieses que mostrar una sonrisa que no quieres dar-

Ella sonrió realmente como hace mucho no había hecho, desde el día de su boda.

-ves, esa sonrisa es la verdadera, y es mucho más bonita que la que me mostraste hace mucho- dijo Kin Bun.

Así pasaron la tarde, conversando, sonriendo, leyendo una lo que tenían que leer y si uno de ellos, en especial Oh Ha Ni, no entendía algo, le podía preguntar al otro.

-ya estamos por cerrar- dijo la encargada de la biblioteca, una viejita de unos ochenta y tantos años pero que no denotaba ternura como la mayoría de los ancianos lo hacen.

Ellos asintieron, no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho.

Salieron sonriendo de la biblioteca, al salir se percataron que no había nadie más que ellos dos en toda la universidad.

-a todo esto, no me has dicho que cosa estudias- preguntó Kin Bun.

Oh Ha Ni sonrió con tristeza.

-se supone que estudiaré enfermería porque mi…porque mi…- no sabía cómo explicarle a su nuevo amigo que estaba casada y prefirió no decirle nada- porque mi padre siempre quiso que estudiase eso…pero he intentado aplicar y me han dicho…-

-que no hay vacantes disponibles y te llamarán cuando las tengan, ¿no es así?- ella asintió.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¿eso? Es que me pasó el año pasado, no había vacantes para administración así que el año pasado me lo pasé estudiando por mi cuenta algunos cursos, pero este año ya me dijeron que tenían las plazas abiertas, así que sé lo que se siente tener que esperar a que te llamen- dijo él sonriéndole. Por alguna razón, cada vez que él sonreía, Oh Ha ni sentía unas raras molestias en su estómago y sin que ella lo supiese, él también.

-y entonces, ¿no deberías estar en tu escuela en este momento?- preguntó ella con tristeza, había pensado que tendría un amigo con quien pasar las tardes en lo que esperaba.

-no, cuando me llamaron estaba muy emocionado por entrar pero luego me di cuenta que me faltaba mucho por aprender antes de dedicarme a algo en específico, así que decidí que me tomaría este año por lo menos para luego entrar con todo- sonrió una vez más estirando el brazo hacia ella.

-¿uhm?- se extrañó ella cuando vio el gesto.

-dame tu bolso, te ayudo a llevarlo- le dijo cortésmente.

Ella sonrió y le tendió el bolso.

-entonces, al menos compartiré contigo en la biblioteca- continuó él- porque en lo que esperas, puedo leer junto a ti y aprenderemos juntos, así no sentirás el tiempo hasta que te llamen, ¿te parece?- preguntó él.

Ella asintió y luego cambió su rostro a una mueca triste.

-¿Qué pasa Ha Ni? ¿Por qué esa carita?- preguntó él acercándose a ella.

-es que… ¿Qué pasa si no me hay vacantes para mí este año y tengo que esperar al siguiente o siguiente y así?- dijo con la voz quebrándose.

-esperaré-

Ella levantó la vista con un rostro extrañado.

-esperaré hasta que te llamen de la escuela de enfermería…- ella iba a replicar pero él la interrumpió- eres mi amiga Ha Ni, y los amigos se apoyan-

Eso fue muy lindo para los oídos de Oh Ha Ni, que no pudo evitar comparar a Kin Bun con Eung Jo y eso la puso muy triste, y lloró. Kin Bun se acercó a ella y la abrazó con firmeza, ella seguía llorando y llorando hasta que luego de casi media hora llorando y haber pasado quince minutos bajo una lluvia imprevista, las lágrimas cesaron.

-vamos a comer un helado- dijo él tranquilamente, su cabello se le había pegado a todo el rostro pero sus ojos brillaban con calma- yo invito-

Ella asintió y se fueron a la heladería más cercana.

Oh Ha Ni abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de que no sonara ni hiciese el menor ruido posible.

Habían salido de la heladería, ella y Kin Bun, a las once de la noche y habían ido caminando por el parque cercano y continuaron conversando hasta que tuvieron que separarse para irse a sus respectivas casas, claro, antes intercambiaron sus números de celular.

Cerró suavemente la puerta y ni bien estuvo cerrada, la luz de la lámpara se encendió dejando ver a Baek Seung Jo sentado en el sillón.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con voz parca, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento ni emoción, mucho menos preocupación.

-en la biblioteca- dijo ella lanzando su bolso en otro sillón y caminando a la cocina para servirse una tazo de chocolate caliente.

No había dejado de llover y aunque no hacía frío, nunca era bueno pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua.

-la biblioteca cierra a las diez, y está a media hora de acá-

Ella se giró mirándolo molesta.

-no te importa dónde estuve y además, me vine caminando porque me quedé leyendo hasta el último momento-

Seung Jo lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-¿tú, leyendo? No me lo puedo creer, seguro te quedaste dormida y tuvieron que despertarte antes de cerrar-

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-cree lo que quieras- salió de la cocina y subía por las escaleras cuando en su teléfono sonó un mensaje.

Seung Jo iba a coger su bolso, pero ella corrió y tomó su cartera antes que él.

-pero qué…- dijo él.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-buenas noches-

Y subió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

_Hola Ha Ni, espero hayas llegado bien a casa, mis padres me riñeron por haber llegado tarde, pero les dije que estuve con una amiga en la biblioteca y no me preguntaron más, espero no te hayas metido en problemas por mi culpa._

Oh Ha Ni rio luego de leer el mensaje, quién diría que a un joven de veintitrés años sus padres aún lo reñirían, eso era muy gracioso.

_Hola Kin Bun, no te preocupes, llegué bien y nadie me riñó, felizmente, porque si no en este momento no podría contestar el celular, lamento que por mi culpa te hayas metido en problemas._

Luego de escribirlo, lo envió y cambió el modo de su celular, de modo norma a vibrador. Luego de cinco minutos, llegó un nuevo mensaje.

_No ha sido tu culpa, yo fui quien ofreció el helado y quien te dijo para pasear por el parque, me extraña que no te hayan dicho nada tus padres, ¿estás acostumbrada a llegar a estas horas a tu casa Ha Ni Ah?_

Rio ante la pregunta y se apresuró en contestar.

_Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que no he encontrado a nadie despierto, así que supongo que mañana me reñirán._

Luego de unos tres minutos volvió a vibrar su celular.

_Pues me alegro, no es bueno que una señorita ande a altas horas de la noche por las calles._

Llegó el mensaje y lo leyó rápidamente.

Rio muy fuerte y escribió.

_Si no te has dado cuenta, has sido tú quien causó que una señorita esté hasta tan altas horas de la noche en la calle._

Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche, esperando ansiosamente a que llegara un nuevo mensaje, y llegó.

_Me declara culpable de ese delito. Lo siento Oh Ha Ni, pero ya debo apagar mi celular, buenas noches y que descanses. Mañana voy a las 9 am a la biblioteca, estaré en la sección de historia, allí siempre hay menos gente, espero verte._

Tomó el celular y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje.

_Yo también debo ir a dormir ya. Mañana nos vemos entonces, y me podrás contar con detalle cómo te riñeron tus padres. Que descanses tú también._

Apagó el celular y se dispuso a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo. Se paró y caminó hacia el cuarto de su esposo.

Abrió la puerta y lo pudo ver dormido, ni siquiera había ido a despedirse de ella después de su llegada.

Cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su cuarto con la tristeza embargándola por completo.

Se echó en su cama y trató de no pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo logró, y lloró.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Wuizás crean que van demasiado rápido, pro es que no quiero alargar mucho los tiempos, al inicio creí que solo haría una historia de un solo capítulo, pero me di cuenta que no podría abarcar todo en uno solo, así que decidí separarlo.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Pdt: El personaje de Gu Kin Bun es sacado de mi loca imaginación y en mi cabeza es algo así como el actor Kim Bum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta locura que se me ocurrió y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo...solo falta uno para el final pero creo que quizás lo voy alargar un poco, aunque creo que la próxima semana no podré publicar para nada el siguiente capítulo porque empieza mis semanas de ****finales en la universidad.**

**Ahora sí...no les molesto más con mi vida y aquí les dejo el SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO:**

Un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde que se conocía con Kin Bun y habían llegado a ser muy unidos, hablaban de todo un poco, a veces de su familia, a veces de literatura, a veces de política, nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación.

Oh Ha Ni nunca le mencionó algo sobre que estaba casada ni mucho menos que tenía novio, mejor dicho esposo, pero ustedes ya lo entienden. Además, cada vez que estaba con él, no tenía ese extraño sentimiento de soledad como la que sentía cada vez que estaba en casa mirando a Seung Jo sin que él le prestase la más mínima atención.

Todas las noches llegaba tarde a su casa, bueno, no tan tarde como la primera vez, pero sí lo suficientemente tarde como para no llegar a la hora de la cena.

-pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca Oh Ha Ni, ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees?- preguntó la madre de Baek Seung Jo una mañana en el desayuno de domingo, que era el único momento en que todos, en especial Oh Ha Ni, podían.

Ella miró de reojo a su esposo para ver si es que se interesaba en la respuesta, mas no pudo notar nada fuera de lo común en él.

-leo- dijo simplemente.

Eun Jo rio.

-Oh Ha Ni no lee, se la pasa conversando con un… ¡au!- gritó el menor debido a una patada que le había lanzado Oh Ha Ni desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-con una amiga, a veces me encuentro con una que otra amiga y nos ponemos a conversar, pero usualmente leo- dijo un poco tartamudeante.

Seung Jo no dio ni la más mínima muestra de haberle importado lo que dijo su hermano, o lo que casi dijo.

-¿y lo pateaste?- preguntó Kin Bun tras escuchar cómo había hecho callar a su "primo" para que no dijese que se quedaba con él conversando en la biblioteca.

-sí, aunque creo que me dolió más a mí que a él- dijo ella riendo.

-jóvenes, les pido que bajen un poco la voz, por favor, interrumpen a los demás estudiantes- dijo la encargada de la biblioteca.

Ellos asintieron avergonzados.

-Oh Ha Ni, ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?- preguntó él- no lo sé, ver una película o ir a comer a otro sitio que no sea el comedor de la universidad-

Ella se lo pensó pero recordó algo muy importante y se recriminó por habérselo olvidado.

-cómo me pude olvidar, no puedo, debo irme, lo siento, lo siento, debo irme- dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas que premura.

-Oh Ha Ni, cálmate, que te vas a llevar hasta la mesa, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él ayudándola a colocar el resto de sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso.

-es que hoy es el primer mes que pasamos…-

-¿primer mes? Oh Ha Ni, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó él un poco preocupado.

-¡no!- gritó ella- no, no, no, no es eso, es que- ella se debatía entre decirle que no era su novio, sino más bien, su esposo- no es eso, es que es el primer mes que…pasamos mi padre y yo en la casa nueva, así que debo cocinar la cena y no he comprado nada de nada…ni mucho menos pensado qué cocinar-

Oh Ha Ni lucía poco calmada, no sólo por la preocupación de la celebración de su primer mes como esposos, si no también, por el hecho de que no le quisiese decir la verdad a alguien tan cercano como lo era Kin Bun. Él se había convertido en el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido, y lo quería bastante, pero decirle que tenía esposo, era un poco difícil.

-bueno, entonces vamos, te acompaño a comprar lo que necesites para la gran cena que vas a cocinar, solo espero que no quemes la cocina- dijo él riéndose.

-eso solo pasó una vez, y no la quemé, solo quemé la comida- dijo ella contagiándose de su risa.

-entonces, mejor ten una idea de respaldo, no vaya a ser que también se te queme esta vez y dejas sin comida la celebración-

-¡malo!- dijo ella y lo empujó suavemente riendo.

-listo- dijo ella.

-Oh Ha Ni, eso huele delicioso- dijo la madre de Seung Jo mirando cómo su nuera cocinaba.

-eso espero- dijo ella revisando que el horno estuviese a la temperatura correcta.

-bueno, ya casi es hora de que llegue Seung Jo, voy a llevarme a Eun Jo, vamos a cenar en la tienda de tu padre, y nos iremos a un hotel todos para dejarles la casa solo para ustedes dos- ella le guiñó un ojo y Ha Ni se sonrojó.

Seung Jo llegó, como todas las noches, a las 8pm en punto.

-ya llegué-

Oh Ha Ni salió corriendo de la cocina y se apresuró a tomar el saco de su esposo, él la miró molesto y no la dejó tomarlo.

-buenas noches Baek Seung Jo, esposo mío, la cena está lista-

-¿tú la preparaste?- preguntó él con voz seca.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-pues…vengo en un rato, voy a traer algo que sea realmente comestible-

Cogió su saco y salió de la casa.

En diez minutos regresó con una caja de pizza.

-ahora sí, podemos comer-

Oh Ha Ni lo miró completamente ofendida y tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que tanto deseaba dejar correr.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo. Él se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato, lo puso en el fregadero y lo lavó.

-me voy a dormir, he tenido un día muy pesado-

Diciendo eso, se fue hacia su cuarto.

Oh Ha Ni no pudo aguantar más soltó las lágrimas que con tantas ganas habían querido salir durante toda la cena.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto y se dispuso a seguir llorando.

A las nueve y media de la noche, mientras aún seguía llorando, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con el tono común. Por lo que reconoció fácilmente que no era su insensible esposo.

_-¿hola?- contestó ella tristemente._

_-hola Oh Ha Ni- dijo un joven por el otro lado- ¿Qué tal la cena? Quería saber si es que quemaste la comida o cocinaste sin problemas-_

_Al escuchar la mención de la cena, rompió en llanto una vez más._

_-Oh Ha Ni, ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- comenzó a hablar con tristeza Kin Bun._

_-no se acordó, llegó, le dije que había cocinado y salió a comprar pizza…y eso fue…eso…- no pudo continuar más, el llanto no se lo permitía, no podía hablar porque el nudo en la garganta que sentía seguía allí._

_-shu shu shu- dijo tratando de arrullarla- cálmate Oh Ha Ni, tranquilízate un poco, mira, si tu padre no se acordó de la cena, pues de repente es porque tiene mucho problemas y muchas preocupaciones-_

_-pero…- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- es una fecha muy importante, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar esta fecha?- continuó llorando ella._

_-Oh Ha Ni, sabes que a veces las personas no piensan igual que otros, quizás y no es porque quiero hacerte sentir mal ni nada, pero quizás, esta fecha no era tan importante para tu padre como para ti, quizás, y solo digo quizás, no le interesaba la fecha…-_

_Oh Ha Ni rompió en llanto con mayor fuerza._

_-no, no llores, no ha sido esa mi intención…soy un bruto, lo siento mucho en verdad…sabes algo, voy en este momento a tu casa y te saco de allí para que te tranquilices un poco, ¿entendido? Un poco de las tonterías de Kin Bun te van a alegrar la noche, ¿Qué te parece?-_

_Oh Ha Ni, que no quería salir, se negó completamente pero al notar que no se le iría la loca idea a su amigo, aceptó._

_Acordaron en encontrarse a las diez en la heladería donde consumieron ese helado por primera vez._

-¿aló?- contestó Baek Seung Jo.

-¿hijo? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va la cena?- preguntó su madre por el otro lado.

-no lo sé, no pienso comer nada preparado por Oh Ha Ni, así que compré pizza y comimos eso, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo él sin verdadero interés.

-¡QUE!- gritó su madre, haciendo que separase el teléfono de su oído- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Oh Ha Ni?! Pasó toda la tarde preparando esa cena por su mesversario, cómo…-

-¿mesversario? ¿De qué locura estás hablando madre?- preguntó él irritado por los gritos de su madre.

-¿Cómo que mesversario? Hoy cumplen un mes de casados y…no puede ser, ¡lo olvidaste!…Baek Seung Jo, no puedes haber olvidado una fecha tan importante como su primer mes de casados, no puedo creer que…-

-buenas noches madre- dijo Seung Jo colgando el teléfono.

Dejó su celular en la mesa de noche, se sentó en el borde de su cama, tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Se había olvidado de esa fecha, si bien para él no le interesaba algo como eso, sabía que para Oh Ha Ni sí era importante, por eso había cocinado, por eso olía bien la cocina, por eso había esas velas en la mesa, por eso el mantel especial, por eso…

Bufó desesperado, ella estaría seguramente llorando por lo desconsiderado que había sido.

Se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Entró al cuarto de su esposa, entró a su cama y trató de abrazarla.

-Oh Ha Ni…yo…yo…- al sentir que en donde supuso que estaba el cuerpo de Oh Ha Ni solo estaba la frazada arrimada, se levantó y buscó a Oh Ha Ni por toda la casa.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de encontrarla.

Entró a la cocina pero tampoco estaba allí, descubrió el pollo agridulce tirado en el tacho.

-la cena de esta noche- dijo tristemente él. Lo sacó del tacho de basura y lo colocó en un plato, se sentía miserable por haberle hecho lo que le hizo y a pesar de haber estado en aquel lugar, lo probó.

Sintió el sabor agridulce en su lengua, el dulzor exacto que debía tener, la acidez necesaria, estaba exquisito, y por primera vez, en toda su vida, Baek Seung Jo sintió ganas de llorar por su esposa, por haberla tratado tan mal, por haber sido un miserable con ella.

Caminó hasta la sala y pudo ver una nota en la mesa de centro.

_Salí un rato._

_Atentamente, Oh Ha Ni._

Pudo ver que la puerta estaba sin seguro.

Baek Seung Jo cogió su chaleco y salió en busca de su esposa.

-Oh Ha Ni- dijo Kin Bun al ver a su amiga llegar.

Ella corrió a sus brazos y lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado frente a alguien, sentía que con él podía expresar lo que nunca podía con otros, mucho menos con su, nuevamente, insensible esposo.

-vamos a dar un paseo ¿te parece?- preguntó él.

Caminaron durante horas por el parque, eran casi la una de la madrugada y ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque.

Ella seguía llorando y tenía su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Kin Bun mientras él jugaba delicadamente con su cabello, tratando de consolarla.

-no me quiere- dijo ella.

-¿de qué hablas Oh Ha Ni? Tu padre de seguro te quiere, solo que…no lo sé, quizás está preocupado por otra cosa, quizás tiene problemas, no lo sabes…de repente…-

-no, no es eso…yo sé que no me quiere, desde hace un mes, mejor dicho, casi tres semanas, después de…después de comprar la casa, su trato conmigo cambió completamente, cuando…compramos la casa, era diferente, ahora ya no es el mismo- dijo ella sintiendo imposible seguir con su conversación.

-ya, ya, ya, Oh Ha Ni, cálmate…no me gusta verte llorando, lo sabes, sabes que adoro esa sonrisita tuya, esa que hace que yo también quiera reír contigo por cualquier cosa, aunque eso sea lo más tonto del mundo…vamos Oh Ha Ni…tranquilízate, mañana hablas con tu papá y…-

-¡no!- le interrumpió- no pienso hablar con él nunca más, no quiero saber nada de él por un muy buen tiempo- dijo ella con voz seria.

-Oh Ha Ni, vives con él, es tu padre, y sea como sea, en algún momento vas a tener que hablar con él-

Ella suspiró.

-lo sé, solo que…no esta noche, no creo que me sienta capaz de enfrentarlo esta noche…yo, voy a pasar la noche en un motel cercano, de ahí…ya veré cómo hago para hablar con mi…padre-

-si tú crees que voy a dejar que te quedes en un motel donde puede pasarte cualquier cosa, estás loca Oh Ha Ni…ven a mi casa, puedes quedarte ahí conmigo, mis padres han salido de viaje por negocios y no regresan hasta dentro de tres meses, puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras allí, hasta que te sientas lista para enfrentar a tu padre… ¿Qué dices?-

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-gracias, eres el mejor-

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**¿Les causó shock como a mi hermana que Oh Ha Ni se quedase en la casa de Kin Bun? ****Pues ella casi me mata porque adora la pareja que hacen Oh Ha Ni y Baek Seung Jo...**

**Espero que no piensen nada malo, ****Oh Ha Ni ama a Baek Seung Jo con todo el corazón y ella respeta su matrimonio, porque por más que peleen o pase algo, pues están casados y esa es la más sagrada unión que puede existir...**

******Espero les haya gustado y si pueden me dejan un review!**


End file.
